Golf has become one of the world's favorite pastime and recreational activity. There are more than fourteen thousand golf courses within the United States, according to the National Golf Foundation, and of these courses, more than twelve thousand are listed with the United States Golf Association. The game of golf was played by more than twenty-four million people in the United States in 1991 according to statistics compiled by means of the United States Golf Association, and these golfers played more than four hundred seventy-nine million rounds of golf. Golfers comprise one of the most diverse market populations of any recreational sport. The average golfer spends in excess of two hundred fifty dollars per year for equipment, not including golf balls, and more than two hundred dollars per year in green fees.
While most golfers will certainly agree with the premise that golf can be quite challenging, and can certainly be frustrating at times, it is felt that an additional "challenge" for the golfers is needed, particularly if such is considered from the viewpoint of a combination of skill, amusement, and the potential for remuneration. In particular, in order to impart additional interest or additional competition to a round of golf, not only for an individual golfer who may be a sole participant, but also for a group of golfers playing together, the present invention contemplates and implements a mini-tournament or contest integrally incorporated within the overall round of golf so as not to interfere at all with the overall round of golf, or upset the continuity of the round of golf for the tournament or contest participants or for the non-participating members of the golfing group, or hinder other groups of golfers who may subsequently follow the tournament or contest participants. In particular, the present invention contemplates the implementation and monitoring of a hole-in-one golf competition either for a sole participating golfer or a plurality of golfers playing within a group of golfers. Concomitant to the hole-in-one competition, the present invention likewise contemplates the implementation and monitoring of a golf competition comprising golf tee shots upon a predetermined par-three golf hole wherein golfers can effectively be winners of the competition by placing their tee shots within specified distances from the hole or cup, such as, for example, within one, two, or three feet of the hole or cup.
The present invention therefore comprises and embodies a system for implementing and monitoring the above-identified hole-in-one and concomitant green placement golf tee shots in connection with the aforenoted hole-in-one and pin-closeness golf shot competitions or contests.